


The death of a bad boy

by Eriam



Series: A Mistress and her Bad Boy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Fire, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Mistress, Older Woman/Younger Man, Room of Requirement, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriam/pseuds/Eriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry Mistress" were his last world when he stood up and ran. Or how Crabbe's died in the RoR. Sequel to If you are any good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The death of a bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is some sort of sequel to my other fic : If you are any good at it.

Casting that fire spell might not have been his cleverest idea and he was regretting it. Now Vincent was running for his life, as was Gregory and that now lowlife Malfoy. The fire was gaining in intensity, and could not be controlled. It was the first time Vincent casted it by himself, with no supervision.

While he was running through the maze of lost and broken things of the come-and-go room, terrified at the speed the flames were progressing, mutating into something bigger, Crabbe found himself in a dead end, separated from the others. Turning around to see if there was an other escape route close, he found none. The flames were quickly approaching, the noise, deafening, and the smoke getting more dense by the second.

Time seemed to stop, and images from the end of the summer were coming into his mind:

_“This is another simple fire spell, bad boy of mine; you just have to will it. And that spell is pure power. Do it now, an properly, and I will let you show me your other kind of powers...”_

_“ Yes Mistress Bella, anything for you Mistress” When they had come back into her quarters, Vincent had immediately taken his opportunity to show his powers to his mistress while she dug her sharp nails into his back._

_Sex with Bellatrix, well Mistress Bella, was always good; sometimes a bit of a power struggle, but always intense and involving biting or sharp nails. When Vincent looked at his Mistress, he could see that she had passion in her eyes, an some insanity too, but that was expected, and he truly did not mind. After all, this was Bellatrix we were talking about. For her, he would be her bad boy as long as she’d want him, as long as he could. September was approaching and taht meant going back to Hogwarts, without her. That though was making him feel powerless, and Vincent Crabbe did not do powerless._

VCVCVC

_Being back at school for a few days already, Crabbe was feeling restless and had trouble focusing. Then the dark arts classes had started and all the lessons he had had during the summer with his “special tutor”, as he had explained to the others, had paid off. The lack of sex life had him put all his power on the unforgivables, which he already knew, and he was the first to volunteer to practice them on the other students. While putting Imperius and Cruciatus on his peers, he was thinking of her and of the fire in her eyes when she called him her bad boy._

 VCVCVC

How many seconds had passed, Crabbed could not tell, but when he came back to his senses, he realized that the chimaeras flames had approached, that they were all around him on the piles of broken chairs and lost books. The smoke was really thick and he had to crouch on the floor to breathe. At this very moment he knew that everything was over and that he would die in a very painful way in a minute or so. His last thoughts were for Bellatrix, whom he had grown to like a lot. Was it love? He did not know, but for her he would die standing up like a proper wizard, not helpless like a mudblood. Clutching his wand in his hand, Vincent stood up, took a deep breath that he knew would be his last, looked right in from of him before closing his eyes and ran into the flames that engulfed him, while he yelled:

“I’m sorry Mistress !”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first published on ffnet, under the same title, for 2 specific challenges.


End file.
